dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Ishal (quest)
} |name = The Tower of Ishal |image = The Tower of Ishal (Quest) image.jpg |px = 270px |qcat = Main quest |start = Duncan |end = Flemeth |location = Ostagar, Tower of Ishal |previous = After the Joining |next = Lothering and the Imperial Highway |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Tower of Ishal (quest) is a main quest that takes place during the Battle of Ostagar. King Cailan personally requests the Warden and Alistair to light a beacon atop the tower, signaling Loghain's forces to support the king's and Grey Wardens'. Background After the Joining, the Warden attends King Cailan's strategy meeting. Cailan's forces and the Grey Wardens are to engage the darkspawn, and, once the darkspawn forces are committed, have a beacon lit atop the Tower. This will be the signal for Loghain's forces to charge, flank the darkspawn, and hopefully provide a decisive victory. The King has requested that the newest Warden and Alistair be the ones to light the beacon. Duncan briefs them, then sends them on their way. Walkthrough from a by one of the bunks.}} The final room contains more genlocks and a stairway to the second floor. Second floor There are significantly more genlocks and hurlocks on this floor, and they will charge as the party makes its way into the large semi-circular room on this level. Fortunately there are also some ballistae nearby, which can be used to impale melee fighters and knock down genlock archers (try to avoid Friendly Fire incidents). *Another tactic is to clear out one of the narrow rooms next to the main force of Darkspawn. Then, from inside that room, use some powerful indirect spells on the Darkspawn (such as Paralysis Explosion) before attacking them. Look out for a Discarded Book which unlocks the Codex entry: The History of the Chantry: Chapter 1. The book is on the floor in front of a bookshelf on the tower's east side. Third floor Fight past the genlocks in the first room. In the second room are more genlocks supported by a Genlock alpha. Alistair will suggest using the lever to release the dogs caged in this room - the dogs will help you take down the genlocks and other enemies on this floor. You can loot a Warden Recruit Shield from the alpha, as well as Warpaint of the Wolfhound from a locked . Between the Mabari cages and the stairs to the Upper Floor are three more rooms of darkspawn and (the latter are consistently heavy on Lesser Injury Kits). It is advisable to lure the enemies out so the friendly dogs can join the fight. The final room contains a hurlock, two genlocks, and the stairs to the upper floor. Upper floor A short cutscene reveals an ogre enjoying a grisly feast. Kill the ogre (see a strategy if you are having trouble) to unlock Codex entry: Ogre. Afterwards, loot Havard's Aegis (which comes with Codex entry: Havard's Aegis) and a Journeyman Lightning Rune from the ogre's body. Don't miss the two containing a and random other loot. Once finished, light the beacon. Result After watching the awful conclusion to the Battle for Ostagar (which unlocks Codex entry: Ser Cauthrien), you and Alistair will be overcome (nearly instantly, in a cutscene) by yet more darkspawn. You awake (undressed, in a bed, in a hut) to see Morrigan, who can inform you that Loghain quit the field; that the king and the Grey Wardens were slaughtered; and that her mother rescued Ferelden's only two living Grey Wardens (by transforming into a giant bird and plucking them from the Tower) and has been healing them at her home. (The human noble's Dog, if applicable, isn't mentioned, but survived as well.) If the Warden is persistent in the pursuit of details, Morrigan will relate that the darkspawn are feasting on the dead... and dragging survivors underground. After questioning Morrigan, recovering inventory and stepping outside, the Warden finds Alistair and Morrigan's mother, who now introduces herself as Flemeth (unlocking Codex entry: Flemeth). The next course of action is discussed; the Wardens decide to use their Ancient Treaties, and Alistair suggests approaching Arl Eamon of Redcliffe as a potential ally against both the Blight and Teyrn Loghain (also unlocking Codex entry: Arl Eamon Guerrin). Flemeth also insists that Morrigan accompany the Wardens - suggesting that they consider it "repayment for your lives" if that will make it easier to accept. A generous welcoming of the newest companion can earn up to from her, and if prompted she advises proceeding to the village of Lothering to gather news and supplies. Alistair should give if his input and hesitations aren't treated too rudely; he is still somewhat overwhelmed by the massacre of his entire order in Ferelden (especially the loss of Duncan), and his personality clash with Morrigan has only just begun, but he ultimately accepts that any help is vital and should be accepted. Before the group's departure, Flemeth may be approached for a few more morsels of wisdom and background information; Alistair may be asked many of the same questions soon to be available in Camp, and have his approval modified accordingly. Once the conversation ends, the quest Lothering and the Imperial Highway is started. }} Rewards *1500 XP after lighting the beacon Enemies *Genlocks (Darkspawn, Normal) *Hurlocks (Darkspawn, Normal) *Hurlock alpha (Darkspawn, Elite) *Genlock emissary (Darkspawn, Elite) *Genlock alpha (Darkspawn, Elite) *Ogre (Darkspawn, Boss) Notable items * - dropped from ogre * - dropped from ogre * - wooden chest in the first floor * - barrel in the upper floor * - chest in the third floor Codex entries * * * es:La torre de Ishal (misión) Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests Category:Ostagar quests